


Instructional Videos

by ashleyerwinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Complete, Destiel - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn Watching, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean and Sam leave Castiel behind for a hunt, Castiel takes it upon himself to research some questions he has about the human body. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instructional Videos

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of porn-watching and some bad sex scenes.

Once again, Castiel was left behind. The brothers, feeling held back by Castiel’s recent sadness over the loss of his grace, continually left him behind to get actual hunting done, without Castiel becoming the hostage in every single situation.

This might have made Castiel sad on any other occasion, but he was growing curious about certain aspects of being human, and decided to take it upon himself to research it, to avoid asking silly questions, and the laughter that would be held in store for him if his questions _were_ as silly as he suspected they might be, if he asked Sam or Dean.

So, he snuck into Sam’s bag and grabbed his computer. He knew Sam’s password, **_j_ ess2009**, from watching over them so many times when he was an angel, so he carefully pressed the buttons and logged himself in.

**BUSTY ASIAN BEAUTIES!** flashed onto the screen. Castiel looked curiously on the page, but felt the need to cover his eyes as well. He never was ashamed of the human form before he became human, but now he felt ashamed to look at these naked women flaunting their silicone stuffed breasts at the cameras that filmed them.

But this sudden change in his perspective of the human body was why he wanted to do research on Sam’s computer, anyway.

He watched Sam do this so many times, and so he pulled up another page and Google searched: **What does it mean when my male reproductive organ stiffens?**

He felt his face redden, almost hearing Dean’s hurtful laughter at Castiel’s lack of knowledge, but clicked on the first link that showed up. He read through the whole thing, _the whole friggin’ thing_ , as Dean would say, and his question is unresolved. If he wasn’t looking to reproduce, why was it getting hard?

Frustrated, he pulled Google back up again and searched: **Why does my male reproductive organ stiffen when I don’t want to reproduce?** Once again, nothing.

He immediately wanted to smash the computer, but knew Sam would know Castiel had been tampering with his stuff. He didn’t want Sam to be mad at him.

So, instead, he exited off of Google, and flashed back to **BUSTY ASIAN BEAUTIES!**. He scrolled down, bored, and sadly unfulfilled with the knowledge he wanted to know, when an ad featuring two men sexually engaged popped up on the screen. He felt a twinge in his groin, and something stir in the pit of his stomach. He clicked on the ad.

GayTube. He didn’t understand why the human race was torn about the idea of homosexuality, since he had never had a sexual preference before he was human. Seeing all of the videos pop onto the screen, his breathing hitched, and he read the titles before picking one.

Bounce on my dick was definitely a title that stood out, but as he looked at the still from the video, he felt himself harden even more ferociously when he thought for a second that perhaps one of the men in the video looked suspiciously like Dean. He let out a shaky breath and clicked the video. As the title suggested, this man had decided to climb on top of the other man’s lap, and slide that man’s reproductive organ into his rectum. Castiel let out a soft grumble, and felt his own organ ache inside of his restrictive pants.

He studied the video to the end, and then went back to the previous page and looked at the stills. Two men penetrating a man’s rectum, a man being penetrated in a hammock, a man stimulating his own organ, and then Castiel saw something that made him moan softly, and his back arch, and immediately clicks on it.

Terribly tacky music played, and a smaller naked man got down on his knees in front of a muscular man, with tattoos and a black mustache. The man with the mustache pulled the smaller man by his head and shoved it towards his reproductive organ, which the smaller man took in with his entire mouth. It disappeared entirely, and Castiel felt hot and uncomfortably hard, and as he shifted to adjust the hardness in his pants, the friction caused his head to snap back and a loud moan to exit his body.

Castiel looked back to the screen as the man with the mustache began to force the smaller man’s head to slide up and down his long, hard, wet organ, and Castiel raced to unzip his pants and pull them down. Slowly, Castiel gripped his own organ, leaking with fluid from the tip that he was sure wasn’t urine.

The man with the mustache started moaning, and the smaller man had now taken over the mustached man’s pleasure, moving his head in different positions, and licking the length of it slowly. Castiel slid his hand down the length of his aching organ, and immediately choked with pleasure. He began to pump faster, still looking at the video, and when the mustached man screamed “I’m coming!” with a growl in his voice that reminded him once more of Dean, Castiel couldn’t breathe, and closed his eyes in a flash of ecstasy and made senseless loud noises, with Dean’s name mixed in, and felt a wetness cover his hand. He looked back at Sam’s computer, and saw stripes of fluid running down the screen onto the keyboard.

Sam was definitely going to notice that Castiel had tampered with his stuff now.

**

By the time Sam and Dean returned, Castiel had done his best to clean up his sticky mess, and did more research on the terms of sexual intercourse by watching more of the instructional videos.

Castiel was sitting with his hands crossed and his eyes on the floor when Sam and Dean came into the hotel. The brothers were laughing, until they looked at their fallen angel, and coughed and looked at each other guiltily.

“Hey, uh, Cas. Buddy.” Dean scratched the back of his head, trying to muster up the words for an apology. He walked beside Castiel and sat down, patting him once on the back. “We didn’t want to leave you behind, dude, but you’re safer here.” Dean’s voice was authentically apologetic, and Castiel felt an urge to kiss him right there, right in front of Sam.

Instead, he looked up, with the most lustfully filled eyes he could muster.

Dean gulped and looked away, and Castiel looked back at his hands, not really sure what to do with his current predicament.

“Ugh, why is my laptop all sticky?” Sam asked with a look of disgust on his face, and Castiel turned every shade of red, and quickly left to take a walk. He closed the door behind him in a hurry, and leaned against the brick wall behind him, wondering what the look on Dean’s face meant.

He also thought of Dean’s lips, full and pouty, and how much he would love to kiss them.

How Dean looked in the morning, with his ruffled hair, and his sleepy eyes.

How Dean’s arms bulked and twitched while he worked on the Impala.

And Castiel realized he’s wanted nothing but Dean since he rescued him from Hell.

The door beside Castiel opened, and Dean walked out and leaned on the wall beside him. The closeness of Dean was enough to make Castiel weak with want, and he had a feeling Dean knew that.

Dean took a deep breath in. “So, what did you do today?” He asked, and Castiel snapped his head to look at Dean. He felt guilty and shameful. His breathing quickened, and if Dean noticed, he didn’t show it.

“Stay here.” Dean said, and left Castiel with no further explanation.

Castiel didn’t mind, because staying meant he could watch Dean’s tight, little butt walk away from him, and he felt something in the pit of his stomach tighten. Anticipation.

Not ten minutes later, Castiel saw Dean come back, not looking at Castiel as he walked up to him, his hands shoved into his pockets like he was about to deal Castiel drugs. He winked at Castiel, pulled out a key, and motioned Castiel to follow him. Castiel forgot how to breathe, and followed Dean like a puppy about to get a treat.

Dean could have just broken into one of these rooms, Castiel thought, as Dean fumbled with the lock on the door, but he didn’t. Castiel smiled.

The door opened, and Castiel felt a twitch in his pants, and practically shoved Dean to get inside faster. The door was barely shut before Castiel got down on his knees, grasping at Dean’s jeans. Dean grabbed Castiel’s hands and pulled him back up.

“Cas, what the hell are you doing?” Dean wasn’t mad, but he looked concerned, and Castiel confessed everything that happened while he and Sam were hunting. Dean laughed hysterically by the end of Castiel’s story, and he reminded Dean that this is why he didn’t ask for Dean’s advice in the first place.

“Sam looked on his computer’s history, Cas.” Dean continued laughing, and Castiel felt his face get hot, and his cock soften. “Tons and tons of porn you watched today.” Dean laughed harder, doubled over, and Castiel turned to leave. Dean caught him by the hand and pulled him back.

“Dean, stop. I do not want to be mocked for not understanding sexual intercourse.” Castiel was hurt, and Dean apologized.

“Cas, if you wanted to know anything,” Dean shrugged and looked up, squinting. “I would have shown you.” He looked Castiel straight into his eyes now, unwavering, and Castiel’s cock hardened so quickly, he felt the blood leave his head and enter his aching erection. His mouth opened slowly, and Dean took this opportunity to place his pouty, full lips onto Castiel’s. _Kissing_ , Castiel thought, hungry with desire, _the one thing the videos did not show me_. But Castiel learned quickly, massaging his lips with Dean’s, his tongue flicking his bottom lip, which earned a growl from Dean that sent Castiel reeling with pleasure.

“Cas,” Dean growled, kissing down Castiel’s jawline and neck. “I don’t want you to fuck me like the guys do in those videos.” Castiel was drunk with the feeling of Dean’s lips on his body, and mumbled something about wanting to suck Dean’s cock anyway, which Dean somehow took as an invitation to rip Castiel’s clothes off, buttons popping left and right, and Castiel fumbled to reciprocate the gesture, but Dean got there first, peeling off his shirt to reveal his toned body, and pulling down his pants and boxers in one motion, flinging the clothes across the room.

The videos never taught Castiel how to take clothes off of another man either, he realized, the men were already naked and performing the act as the video started.

Castiel was very much liking Dean’s lips and tongue sweeping over his body, leaving soft, wet marks down his neck, stomach, and legs, and Castiel would have done the same for Dean, if his legs weren’t suddenly made of jelly.

He never imagined how good it would be to feel Dean on top of him, to have Dean _want_ him in the same way Castiel has wanted him for some time now, and it’s hard to believe that this is even _happening_ , and it’s happening so fast.

Dean pulled Castiel on top of him, and Castiel remembered the video of the man riding the other man, and instantly wanted to slide Dean’s thick, veiny cock into his tight rectum _._ But he’s distracted by Dean licking his own hand. His eyes blurred for a second, and then Dean grabbed Castiel’s cock, gently pulling it so he elicits some kind of reaction from Castiel. Castiel sat up and climbed on top of Dean, leaning over him and kissing the other’s man neck and shoulder.

“Dean, please let me please you.” Castiel begged, which sent a flow of blood rushing through Dean’s cock, which was already leaking with pre-cum. Dean consented by nodding his head in a slight, jerky movement, and Castiel’s head slowly maneuvered down Dean’s body, kissing down his stomach, and legs, and then every inch of his cock, then licking the length, and Dean felt himself stop breathing. He could have watched Cas do this every second of every day.

His mouth wrapped around the head of Dean’s cock, and Dean moaned, oh _God_ , he moaned so loud, and cussed, and Cas flicked his tongue back and forth, in circles on his frenulum, and his hands raced up his thighs. _Fuck,_ Dean thought, _he’s doing this all with his_ mouth. That glorious fucking mouth with his pale, moist lips, that Dean has looked at for a while, imagining how they might taste, and now he knows, he fucking _knows_ what Cas tastes like, and it’s exactly how he imagined it, a sweet, salty, tasting silk, like the dude is made out of fucking trail mix. Cas slowly took Dean’s whole cock into his mouth , and Dean looked down at the man, amazed, he just kept swearing and moaning, and fuck, oh, _fuck_ , he’d come if he didn’t want it to last for hours. Cas’s pace quickened, and Dean went quiet with impending orgasm, and when he realized he was close, he warned Cas, but the other man kept going, and when he finally came, screaming Cas’s name, he kept his eyes on the other man, who swallowed him, all of him, and Dean couldn’t even see anymore.

And Cas was suddenly on top of him, harder than ever, and Dean wanted him more than he’s ever wanted anything.

Castiel looked at Dean with the best “I want to have sexual intercourse with you” eyes he had, and Dean looked back at him with the same passion.

“I want to fuck you, Dean.” Castiel said, not even caring how un-angelic he was, because Dean was under him, and Dean was willing, and Dean nodded again.

“We don’t have any kind of lube though, dude.” Dean’s voice was so intoxicating that for a second Castiel didn’t care if he didn’t use lube, if he just went in dry and fucked the absolute hell out of Dean. He felt Dean’s soft touch on his cock, and looked down at his hand. Dean was slowly, slowly, stroking him, as he stared right into Castiel’s eyes. Castiel’s mind went blank, and forgot everything that just happened. Dean’s pumping fist went faster, and Castiel dove into Dean’s mouth for more kisses. Dean’s hands were all over him, _everywhere_ , like he had more than two, and he stroked his cock and pressed his fingers on his other hand up his thighs. Castiel stopped breathing and he choked on his own pleasure.

“Dean, please!” Castiel cried into Dean’s mouth, and Dean kissed Castiel so furiously, Castiel whimpered and melted into him.

“I’ve got you, Cas,” Dean moaned in a sexy growl, and Castiel felt as if he were going to explode.

“Dean!” He screamed loudly, and he came instantly, stripes of semen falling over Dean’s chest.

Castiel looked at Dean, so wonderfully tired, and sore, and wonderful, and Dean looked back at him the same way. Castiel flopped down beside Dean. They fell asleep like that, and in the morning, Sam pretended like he had no idea what they were up to last night.

And Castiel was happy.


End file.
